The Internet is evolving from a human-centric communication network in which information is generated and consumed by humans to the Internet of things (IoT) in which distributed things or components exchange and process information. The combination of the cloud server-based Big data processing technology and the IoT begets Internet of everything (IoE) technology. In order to secure the sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology required for implementing the IoT, recent research has focused on sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine-type communication (MTC) technologies.
In the IoT environment, it is possible to provide an intelligent Internet Technology that is capable of collecting and analyzing data generated from connected things to create new values for human life. The IoT can be applied to various fields such as smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart appliance, and smart medical service through legacy information technology (IT) and convergence of various industries.
In order to implement an IoT environment, it is necessary for a plurality of devices communicating among each other to connect to a server via a network hub. In a broad sense, if the network hub for communication between the server and electronic devices operates abnormally, the server is likely to experience problems in communicating with the electronic device.
There is therefore a need of a method for a user to use electronic devices without inconvenience in the IoT environment even when the network hub operates abnormally